


Before you go again - Who stole it first

by KawaiiPickle



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Before You Go MV AU, Changmin's Chocolate AU, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Mafia AU, Non-Graphic Violence, Yunho's Thank You AU, just mix of all of that..., thieves, will add more tags later if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPickle/pseuds/KawaiiPickle
Summary: Plot: Yunho is the mafia boss,leading one the best thieves ring in whole East Asia.Changmin is a genius solo thief,who is always somehow step eahed of YH's ppl, getting their aims.YH is mad,but also impressed,trying to recrut CM for his team,but still missing the RIGHT price tag..
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Before you go again - Who stole it first

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's been ages...  
> I feel EXTREMLY rusty, i haven't written anything in months, but yeah... there is at the very least AN EFFORT XD
> 
> Fic based on Yunho's new solo MV - GO WATCH IT WHEN IT'S OUT, GO SUPPORT IT! and clashing it with Changmin's "Chococlate" MV a little, and adding a little bit of Before You go, maybe...
> 
> Caution! Lots of swearing, mentions of violence, stuff like that...

Heavy rain is like a curtain separating Yunho’s office from the city below. All he can see through his window is darkness, some flickering lights and reflection of his office, full of nervous anticipation.

All he can hear are droplets hitting the glass and steady breathing of other people in the room. He can also almost hear their thoughts, all of them making up scenarios of what could be happening in Hong Kong right now and what they will do, once the deal is done.

They all wait in silence. For the safety reasons they had to cut the online connection with their team, so all they could do now was to wait for the call. The wait is nerve-wrecking, but Yunho loves the thrill. Months of preparations, creating the perfect plan, weeks of taking slow steps, putting up all the traps, hide and seek game with their target and with local police... And, finally, the raid. Precise like a surgery, like a clockwork, and smooth like a dance. 

Sometimes Yunho wonders, what actually he likes more - the satisfaction from getting the money, or the satisfaction from creating a plan that works?

Yunho’s pulse jumps, when the phone in his hand buzzes suddenly.

_ Already? _

\- Yes. - He answers. 

\- Boss…?

The uncertainty in his team leader is very clear and obvious, and it is not something Yunho wants to hear right now. Not when the guy is in the middle of stealing a 2 million dollars jewelry set from a completely empty condo in Hong Kong. Such an easy job. No place for uncertainty fok fucks sake! 

\- What is it?

\- Boss, the vault is empty. - He hears the answer. It takes an extra second for Yunho to fully register the meaning of it and then he can feel white hot wave of anger running through him.

\- What!?!? - He hisses to the phone, making people around him jump on their chairs. His guards immediately gather around him, alarmed. But Yunho’s full attention is on SungHo on the other end of the line. - What the fuck are you talking about, we have checked the vault this morning and the jewelry was there. No one was inside the condo for the whole day!

\- I know, boss, I know! - SungHo panics. - But i swear on my dead mother, we’re inside the vault now, other stuff is here as it was, but the casket with the jewelry is gone. Boss…

\- That’s bullshit! - Yunho doesn’t let him finish. - We had the vault under our cameras the whole time, the casket could not just fucking vanish into itself!

\- Boss…

\- Check for it again!

Boss! - SungHo finally manages over Yunho’s fretting. - There’s a fucking Bambi card on the floor!

Yunho freezes. 

_ Fuck _ .

He runs his hand through his hair, immediately weirdly calmed.

_ That explains everything. _

_ Bullshit. _

_ That explains nothing, really, but makes this situation clear. _

_ Double fuck. _

\- Ok, then. Ok. - He says with a calmer voice, as much to SungHo, but also for himself. - In this case take your asses out of the condo and immediately clear the space of all our stuff. You know the procedure.

\- Sure, boss. - His goon is clearly surprised. - But...are we gonna let it go like that?

\- We can’t do anything about it right now, can we? - Yunho snaps. - Get my people safely out of it, we chit-chat way too long about it already, you are in the condo way too long now. The raid is compromised.

\- Ok, boss

\- Don’t forget that fucking card.

Yunho drops his phone and looks into the night on the other side of the window again.

He can feel migraine coming.

_ Fucking ~Bambi…! _

_ This son of a bitch! _

\- Yunho? What’s going on? - Only now Yunho remembers he has a room full of people, all of them deeply interested in the situation in Hong Kong.

He turns to face them. Three of his closest partners look at him with furrowed brows. The other people in his office are his two bodyguards and a guy responsible for contacts with dealers. 

\- Bambi. - Yunho says and that one word is enough. His office turns into chaos.

\- What? Again? - Mansoo, his partner, jumps on his feet so fast, his chair falls back.

\- This son of a bitch! - His other partner, Hoon, just curses quietly under his nose, but Yunho knows his true nature behind that calm fasade.

\- Fuck, Yunho, how is this possible? - Mansoo pushes. - I thought this one should be easy one, our people were basically living in this condo for the last two days, how the fuck did he get through?

\- How the fuck I know? - Yunho shouts, finally losing his temper. - We had this vault under surveillance the whole time, I don’t know how this bastard got inside. 

Silence falls again, no one daring to say anything now that Yunho got to the point of screaming. 

They knew better than that.

\- But I will find out. - Yunho adds, voice toned down again, but not any less scary. - And I will catch his ass and rip his throat open with all these ridiculous cartoon deer cards.

When his office finally empties, Yunho falls down on his chair and turns the computer on. The CCTV footage from the condo is open, frozen in the moment they stopped it right before the raid. Slowly, Yunho pushes the time stamp to the 9am and pushes the play button. It will take forever, but there must be something there - something they’ve missed. And he will find it.

_ Fucking Bambi. _

This guy has already cost him two major deals, now the third one. Not only he’s losing big money, but also his reputation. 

And Jung Yunho does not let anyone toy with his reputation.

_ Ever. _


End file.
